Musers: Maci x Loren
by MattTheBeast
Summary: Maci Pope lives life with her parents and her 13 year old sister Erin Pope( Erin Lakis) and her girlfriend Loren Beech
1. Chapter 1

Story about two lesbian famous musers Maci Pope and Loren Beech and their family.

Chapter 1

This story is all in Maci's POV.

Maci's POV

*Maci Pope had just woken up and had to go wake up her younger sister Erin (lakis) to get ready for school*

*Maci walks into Erin's room*

Maci: Baby Girl time to get up for school!

Erin: ok sis.

*wakes up*

Maci: Erin what do u want for breakfast?

Erin: Can I have a waffle?

Maci: sure sis.

*Maci goes to fix the waffles*

*Erin changes and walks downstairs*

Maci: Damn sis you look really good!

Erin: thanks sis, but I can never look as perfect as you.

Maci: Aw thanks but you will.

*Maci gives the waffle to Erin*

Erin: These waffles are really good thanks Maci.

Maci: No problem baby girl.

*Erin eats her waffles*

Maci: sis its time to go!

Erin: Ok

*Erin gets her book bag and goes into Maci's car*

Maci: so how is school this year sis?

Erin: its good, I love my teachers!

Maci: That's great, 8th grade year is a hard one.

Erin: I know, but you're a junior isn't that supposed to be the hardest year?

Maci: Yeah it is, this year is extremely tough!

Erin: Aw sis, but at least you only have one more year of High School left after this.

Maci: yea but then there's college and I will have to leave my baby sis at home.

Erin: Aw sis, I am going to miss you so much, but you will be doing great things in college, I mean you are already famous and making a lot of money.

Maci: yea so I will be able to visit very often, because money will not be a problem.

*They arrive at the middle school*

Maci: Alright sis, don't forget you have a doctor's appointment at 2:45 so I will be picking you up when I finish school at 2:20 you cannot be late.

Erin: I know Maci I will be ready.

Maci: good, give me a kiss sissy!

*Erin kisses Maci on the cheek*

Erin: Love you sis.

Maci: Love you too.

*Maci drives around to the High School*

*Maci enters the school*

Loren: Hey girl!

Maci: Hey babe!

*Maci hugs Loren*

Loren: So you ready for school Maci?

Maci: Yea you know it baby!

Loren: I love Friday because we have broadcast first period and we just make videos!

Maci: and we are amazing at making videos!

Loren: Yes, we are!

Maci: Hey Loren want to go watch TV in the lounge before school starts in 20 minutes?

Loren: Sure!

*Loren takes Maci's hand and walks to the lounge*

Maci: So what should we watch? 

Loren: See if any cartoons are on!

Maci: Ok Loren.

*Maci snuggles with Loren on the couch*

Loren: There! SpongeBob is on!

Maci: Yay! I love SpongeBob!

Loren: Me too!

*Loren cuddles with Maci*

*Maci smiles*

Loren: Maci you are really pretty

Maci: Thanks Lor! Ur prettier tho!

Loren: Nah Lies!

Maci: Aw thanks!

*They watch SpongeBob*

Maci: Crap we got to go to homeroom! 

*Maci grabs Loren's hand and runs to homeroom*

* they walk into homeroom*

Kristen: Hey Maci! Hey Loren!

Maci & Loren: Hey girl what's up!

Kristen: Nothing much, I am not ready for the day!

Maci: Me neither.

*7 hours later school ends*

Maci: Hey Lor, want to come over to my house?

Loren: Sure Maci!

Maci: Ok we just got to pick up my sis from the Middle School and carry her to her doctor's appointment.

Loren: Ok let's go.

*Maci takes Loren's hand and goes to her car*

Maci: Did u drive today Loren?

Loren: Nah my mom had to get her car fixed so she took my car.

Maci: Alright then we just take my car.

Loren: Yea!

*They get in the car*

*They drive to the middle school*

*Erin comes to the car*

Maci: Hey sis!

Erin: Hey Maci!

Loren: Hey Erin

Erin: LOREN! I miss you Loren, haven't seen you in forever!

Loren: I know, I've missed you too, school has just been tough.

Erin: I bet!

Maci: So I am dropping you off at the doctor's and mom is going to pick you up, I think she is taking you somewhere, so have fun!

Erin: Yay! Ok cool thanks.

*They drop Erin off at the doctor's*

Maci: Want to watch a movie at my house?

Loren: Yes!

Maci: Ok, I got the best movie!

Loren: Yay!

*They get home and put the movie in*

Loren: Maci your bed is still the softest ever!

Maci: Thanks Loren

*Maci cuddles with Loren as they watch the movie*

Maci: This movie is really good!

Loren: I know!

*they watch more of the movie*

*Maci kisses Loren's cheek*

*Loren blushes*

*Maci keeps cuddling with Loren*

*Loren kisses Maci*

*Maci kisses back*

*Maci takes Loren's clothes off*

Loren: Ooh!

*Maci sucks Loren's tits*

*Loren moans*

Loren: OH BABY!

*Maci sucks harder*

Loren: Oh fuck Maci, don't stop!

*Maci sucks faster and harder*

*Loren moans*

Loren: Baby Please don't stop

*Maci sucks as hard as possible*

*Loren moans extremely loud, even the neighbors hear it*

Loren: FUUUUUUCKKKKKKKK!

Maci: U like that?

Loren: I love that baby, now eat me!

Maci: Ok then Loren

*Maci moves down to the pussy*

Loren: Cmon Maci!

*Maci starts licking Loren's pussy*

*Loren moans*

Loren: Fuck Maci! Faster! Faster!

*Maci starts to lick Loren's pussy extremely fast*

*Loren moans super loud*

*Maci adds 2 fingers into Loren's pussy*

Loren: FUUUCK BABY! FASTER! FASTER! MAKE ME CUM IN YOUR MOUTH!

Maci: As you wish my queen!

*Maci fingers and licks Loren's pussy as fast as humanly possible*

*Loren screams in pain and pleasure*

Maci: R u ok baby?

Loren: Yea I'm fine, keep going it feels so good!

Maci: Ok babe

*Maci keeps fingering and licking Loren's pussy*

Loren: Oh my gosh, don't stop, I am about to cum!

*Maci starts sucking Loren's pussy*

Loren: FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! BABY GIRL FUCK! I LOVE YOU! FUCK!

*Maci sucks harder*

Loren: Yes Baby! It is COMING!

*Loren cums in Maci's mouth*

*Maci licks Loren's cum*

Maci: Oh baby you taste so good!

Loren: oh do it!

*Loren smirks*

Loren: Let me taste!

*Loren kisses Maci*

Loren: Oh I do!

*Maci snuggles with Loren*

Loren: I love you baby!

Maci: I love you too Loren!

*Maci mom comes in*

Maci Mom: Maci we are home!

Maci: Oh shit!

*Maci and Loren put their clothes on and go downstairs*

Maci: Hey mom! 

*Maci hugs and kisses her mom*

Loren: Hey Mrs. Pope!

Mrs. Pope: Hey there Loren, how are you guys?

Loren: We are good I think?

Maci: Yes, Loren we are perfectly fine. So mom where's Erin?

Mrs. Pope: She should be coming inside.

*Erin walks in*

Erin: SIS!

*Maci hugs Erin*

Maci: So how was the doctors?

Erin: It was fine.

Maci: Good.

Mrs. Pope: Well I am going to go upstairs.

Erin: Ok mom, bye, lol.

*Mrs. Pope leaves*

Loren: So Erin what's up, you look weird…

Erin: Oh well I wanted to ask you guys something…

Maci: What is it sis?

Erin: Well, you guys are dating right?

Maci: Yea… why?

Erin: Well I think I have a crush on this girl in my grade…

Loren & Maci: AWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Erin's POV

Erin: Well the girl I like her name is Sam.

Maci: Oooh! Is she cute?

Erin: She's perfect!

Loren: So… does she like you? 

Erin: I honestly don't know!

Maci: I am sure she does, I mean who wouldn't like my baby sister!

Loren: I KNOW RIGHT!

Erin: Aw thanks guys, I love you guys!

*Erin hugs Loren and Maci*

Maci: Well its true baby girl, now we are going to help you get this girl to be your girlfriend!

Erin: But how?

Loren: We will find a way.

Maci: So sis what do you like about her?

Erin: Well she is so beautiful and she is so caring ugh she is perfect.

Maci: Aww, well tell her all of this.

Loren: Yea just tell her how u feel Erin.

Erin: Should I invite her over?

Maci: Yea totally, I will get mom out of the house.

Erin: Thank you so much sis!

*Maci goes up to her mom's room*

Maci: Hey mom Loren's mom just called and asked if you wanted to go out tonight and have some fun, what should I tell her?

Mrs. Pope: That sounds nice, tell her I am in!

Maci: Ok mom.

*Maci goes downstairs*

Maci: Babe call your mom and ask her if she wants to go out with my mom and have some fun.

Loren: Ok babe.

*Loren calls her mom*

Loren: Hey mom I was wondering if you wanted to go out with Mrs. Pope and have some fun tonight?

Mrs. Beech: Sure, tell her to meet me at our house.

Loren: Will do mom.

*Loren hangs up*

Loren: Ok its settled, my mom said your mom should meet at my house.

Maci: Ok I will text her.

*Maci text her mom*

Maci: Mom, Mrs. Beech said to meet her at her house.

Mrs. Pope: Ok sweetie.

Maci: So Erin text Sam and see if she wants to come over.

Erin: KK.

*Erin text Sam*

Erin: Hey girl do you wanna hang at my place?

Sam: Sure Erin, I will be right over!

Erin: Yay! She is coming over.

Maci: Ok sis, do you know her favorite food?

Erin: Uh she loves chicken nuggets and pizza.

Maci: Ok I will go pick up a pizza, what kind does she like?

Erin: She loves cheese pizza.

Maci: Ok sis.

*Maci leaves to pick up a pizza*

Loren: So are you nervous Erin?

Erin: Yes, very nervous!

Loren: Aw don't be; you will be fine.

Erin: You think so?

Loren: Of course I do!

Loren: So what is her favorite music?

Erin: She loves pop, especially Shawn Mendes.

Loren: Ok I will find some music.

Erin: Ok thank you so much.

Mrs. Pope: Bye sweetie, come give your mommy a hug and kiss!

*Erin gives her mom a hug and kiss*

Mrs. Pope: You too Loren!

*Loren hugs Mrs. Pope*

Erin: Bye mommy!

*Loren finds music*

Loren: Ok I made a playlist of music on your phone for you to play when she gets here.

Erin: OMG thank you so much Loren!

*Maci comes back*

Maci: I got the pizza, and I think I saw someone pulling into our driveway behind me…

Erin: OMG! OMG! She's here, what do I do?

Maci: Just relax, we will be here the whole time unless you want us to leave.

Erin: No, stay I need you guys here so I don't mess up.

Loren: Ok, I think she is coming.

*Sam knocks on the door*

*Erin opens the door*

Sam: ERIN!

Erin: SAM!

*Sam hugs Erin*

Sam: I am so happy you asked to hang, cause believe it or not I was missing hanging out with you.

Erin: I know so was I, that's why I asked.

Sam: Aw

Erin: So what do you want to do?

Sam: Well first you could introduce me to...

Erin: Oh right sorry… Well Sam this is my amazing sister Maci and her beautiful girlfriend Loren Beech.

Sam: Hello, I am Sam.

Maci & Loren: We know, Erin talks about you a lot.

Sam: Aw you do?

*Erin blushes a lot*

Erin: Maybe a little bit…

Maci: No A LOT!

Sam: Aw

Maci: Well Sam, Erin mentioned you loved pizza so I went and got us a pizza.

Sam: Aw thanks Erin.

*Erin blushing*

Erin: Np I knew it was your favorite.

Loren: So what do you guys want to do?

Sam: Wait, aren't you guys like famous on musically?

Loren: Yea we are.

Sam: Can we make a musically together?

Maci: Sure, let's do it!

*They make multiple musically's and post them*

*Erin takes a selfie with Maci and Loren*

*Erin captions it* Love them so much!

*Erin takes a snap with Sam*

*Erin says* She is so beautiful

Sam: Aw Erin I saw your snapchat story.

*Erin blushes*

Maci: So you guys want to watch a movie?

Erin: Yea sure! What movie do you want to watch Sam?

Sam: Uh… Pitch Perfect

Erin: YES! OMG THAT'S MY FAVORITE MOVIE!

Maci: Ok, we have that movie.

*Maci puts in Pitch Perfect*

*Maci cuddles with Loren on the couch*

*Erin sits with Sam on the couch*

Maci: Do u guys want the pizza now?

Sam: YES!

Maci: Ok

*Maci brings the pizza*

*They eat the pizza and watch the movie*

*1 hour into the movie*

Sam: UGH this movie is still so good!

Erin: I know!

*Sam rests her head on Erin's shoulder*

*Maci whispers to Loren*

Maci: Awwww

Loren: I know

*Erin puts her arm around Sam*

*Sam blushes*

Loren: Come on babe let's go to your room!

Maci: Ok babe

*Maci and Loren go to Maci's room*

Erin: Oh Sam you are so adorable ya know that?

*Sam blushes*

Sam: Aw thanks, but that's you!

*Erin smiles*

Erin: Thanks but no I am ugly!

*Sam moves her head and kisses Erin really fast*

Sam: Please shut up!

*Erin kisses back passionately*

*Sam starts making out with Erin*

*Maci walks back down the stairs and see's Sam and Erin making out*

*Maci thinks to herself*

Maci: Awww

*Maci takes a video and some pictures and then walks back upstairs*

Maci: Babe she did it!

*Maci shows her the video*

Loren: Awww they are so cute!

Maci: I know! 

*back downstairs*

Sam: You are so beautiful Erin!

Erin: No that's you!

*Sam pushes Erin down on the couch and makes out with her*

*Erin holds Sam tightly while making out with her*

*Sam rests her head on Erin's boobs and falls to sleep in Erin's arms*


End file.
